Cherry Blossoms
by Everybody's-Fooled
Summary: When Sakura starts the new school year, she is forced to wear the dreaded school uniform, is nearly run down by a former friend, and meets two very interesting boys, all on her first day. An interesting way to start a school year? Or a disastrous way?
1. Off to School

Cherry Blossoms

A/N Just so you guys who read this know, I'm kind of bored, and this is what happens when I eat three bowls of Frosted Flakes at 10:34 at night. Okay... And this is INDEED a Sakura/Sasuke Fic. And it shall stay that way, unless I decide to turn it into something that will bug the hell out of everyone. MWUHAHAHA! Okay, I am done. Enjoy.

Chapter one; Off to School

BeepBeepBeepBeepBe-The alarm clock was immediately silenced by a fist colliding with the button, efficiently disabling the poor clock.

"Sakura, wake up! You've got thirty minutes before school starts!" The young girl slowly took in this information, before lowering her head to her pillow once more.

"Yeah...Okay. School starts-" Once she processed these words completely, she immediately bolted out of bed, almost tripping over herself while ripping off her P/J shirt. While running into the bathroom, she yelled loud enough, so her mother could hear through the two stories that separated them. How her mother, with such a soft voice could yell so loudly, and Sakura could hear...it was beyond her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" She could hear her own voice echo through the house, before hearing her mother's once more.

"I did!! Your alarm clock went off thirty minutes ago!! It's been going ever since! And don't you dare tell me you broke your alarm clock again?" Her mother's question dripped with anticipation. Sakura immediately froze right in the middle of slipping on her long sleeved white shirt.

"Umm... No?!" Sakura knew without a doubt, even though she couldn't hear her mother, she sighed heavily. That was their routine, Sakura breaking her alarm clock, her mother asking if she did, Sakura replying, and her mother sighing in defeat. Sakura continued her routine, slipping on her long, white sleeved shirt. She then quickly began sliding off her P/J pants, and on the plaid skirt, while slipping the black blazer over her shirt. At her school they had to wear the almighty, dreaded, school uniforms. Quickly running a brush through her pink locks, Sakura ran back into her room. Sakura's hair was originally pink. Yes, it was an un-usual color. But she was proud of it, none-the-less.

Quickly grabbing a pair of socks out of her drawer and putting them on, Sakura ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time, before running into the back of her father's chair. He was obviously sitting in it, for if he was not, Sakura would have flipped over, bringing the chair with her. Her father craned his neck around to take a glance at his daughter. She was wearing her school uniform, but this time, her outfit was different, he just couldn't point it out.

"Hello Daddy." She leaned forward, giving her father a peck on the cheek, before snatching a piece of toast off of his plate. Before he could protest she had dashed out of the room, to go say goodbye to her mother.

"Bye mom!" Sakura bounced towards her mother before hugging her tightly, while placing a peck on her mother's cheek. Sakura quickly let go, and went in search for her cross necklace. Once finally finding the poor temporarily forgotten necklace on the dresser by her mother Sakura reached out to grab it. Before she could grasp it, her mother's voice interrupted her.

"Sakura, your not thinking of going throughout the new school year looking like that are you?" Sakura knew her mother worried about her well-being, but damn, it wasn't like the school was going to suspend her for wearing her clothing differently, would they?

"Sorry, but yes, I am." By the look on Sakura's mothers' face she knew her mother was slightly disappointed, but made no move to make her wear her uniform appropriately. Thank god her father never really took notice of the damn thing. It was enough with one parent pestering her about her 'appearance'. She didn't need two. She loved her mother; she loved her dearly, as did she her father, but sometimes, her mother worried too much about Sakura, instead of herself.

Sakura waved goodbye to her mother once more before running onto the porch and sliding her shoes on. After successfully putting on her shoes without tripping, she grabbed her backpack, and began running to school. Sakura now only had about five to ten minutes before school started, and she still had a few blocks to go. Sakura, at the age of 16, was a rebel. She rebelled against anything she didn't believe was right; like the school uniforms for instance. When she first heard about it last year, she exclaimed she wasn't wearing the repulsive things. And yet, here she was, wearing the school uniform. Though she hadn't given up yet, for she had a plan. She agreed she'd wear the uniform, she never said she'd wear it the way THEY wanted them to. A grin spread across Sakura's face when she thought of her plan, her deviously mischievous plan.

'Okay...-Huff- Only a few more...-Huff- Blocks to go...' She could only think of how late she was going to be, and how much trouble she was going to be in. While crossing the street, a car whizzed past her. The driver had long, blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail, and was talking on her cell phone. Obviously too busy to notice a girl crossing the street! Sakura stood in her spot, glaring at the car, as if waiting for it to blow up in its place. Too busy in her thoughts, she didn't notice a car was waiting to move past her.

"Hey! Move it! We're trying to get to school ya' know!" This brought Sakura out of her thoughts abruptly. She turned her head, to see a car, with two guys in it. One had blonde hair, spiked up all around, with cerulean blue eyes. He looked like one of those kids who goofed around a lot, for he had a goofy grin on his face when she turned around with a surprised look on her face. The boy sitting beside him in the driver's seat had black hair, which was spiked up in the back. It made Sakura wonder whether he put gel in it or if it was just natural. He also had cobalt black eyes. He looked like one of those guys who'd snap your neck in a heartbeat. (o.O I know...It scares me too.)

"C'mon already!" The boy with the black hair exclaimed. He looked impatient. Sakura began moving to the side of the road, before the blonde stopped her.

"Sasuke-teme! Be nice! You've practically scared her to death! Hey! You-Girl! What's your name?" The blonde boy stood in his seat, and leaned forward on the dashboard. He stared intently at her, with a huge grin on his face. The boy beside him, Sasuke, rolled his eyes and looked out the driver's window.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Why is it you ask?" She stood face to face with the boys now. The car began to slowly inch its way towards her, and stopped beside her. Sakura could get a close up look at the boys. They were wearing the uniforms as well, but in their own style like her, only more extreme, but only by a bit. The blonde's shirt was closed but his blazer's sleeves were rolled up and open slightly. He had a chain hanging off of his zipper. And his pants were ripped once or twice, obviously from horsing around like all boys did. But to have them ripped on the first day of school, now that was saying something! The boy turned to her once again, and sheepishly grinned after closing his eyes.

"Why don't you hop into the back seat, and ride with us? It's still a bit to go, and we only have a certain amount of time left, about five minutes. Even though it's just a block, it's a really long one. I call it the never ending block." Sakura couldn't help herself, she giggled lightly.

"Naruto, you dobe," his companion sighed. "We've wasted enough time already." The boy called Sasuke wore his uniform almost the same, only his blazer was undone, as was the top of his shirt, and his sleeves were rolled up as well. His pants weren't ripped, but were beginning to wear out as if they'd been washed millions of times before he actually put them on. They were obviously rebels also; they wore they're outfits different from everyone else. While passing, before reaching the spot where she almost got ran over, Sakura had seen many high school students wearing their uniforms, but they looked as if they were squeaky clean! Sakura's outfit only differed from the original slightly. Her skirt was slightly shorter, and had two belts hanging loosely around her hips. Her blazer sleeves were cut up to her elbows and instead of wearing the stupid brown shoes and high stockings, she wore flip-flops.

"Stop being stupid, Sasuke-Teme. C'mon Sakura-Chan, hop on in!" Naruto opened the door to the back seat and waited for Sakura to enter. Sakura smiled hesitantly, but after watching Naruto for a moment, seeing as he wasn't trying anything 'slick', Sakura smiled with glee and stepped inside. Naruto pulled the door closed, and before Sakura could put on her seatbelt, Sasuke pressed his foot down on the peddle hard. The car sped forward, and Sakura clenched her fists onto the back of Naruto's seat. Before she knew it Naruto had turned up the radio, to a rock band. The music blasted in her ears as if a trumpet had gone off. At first, it hurt her eardrums, but gradually she got use to the loud music pumping into her ears through the speakers. It felt like only a moment had passed before they stopped. So quickly did the car stop that Sakura shot forward out of her seat. Luckily Naruto was there, and caught her in midair around the waste with his right arm. Naruto grinned sheepishly (He seems to grin a lot, Ne?) while putting Sakura down outside of the car, before getting out himself.

"You okay, Sakura-Chan? Good thing I was here or you would have flown like super man." Naruto smirked while grabbing his bag out of the back seat, along with Sakura's which he handed to her. Sakura took it, and swung it over her shoulder. Sasuke stepped out last, backpack already hung from his left shoulder.

"C'mon, or we'll be late." At that being said he turned on his heel, and started walking. Now that Sakura was next to Naruto, she could see how tall he was compared to her. He was at least a good few inches taller than her. Naruto raised his right hand, and placed his palm on-top of Sakura's head and moved it across, where it reached the bottom of his chin.

"Sakura-Chan, you're kinda short. What grade are you in?" (Yeah, I know, Naruto is usually as tall as Sakura, but I changed their height here. Don't sue me.) Sakura stood dumb-founded. She lightly smiled, before replying.

"I'm now in tenth. What grade are you in?" Sakura knew she was short, and for her age at that. But did everyone have to rub it in?

"Heh. Same grade as you. As is Sasuke-Teme. He should have been in eleventh, but he flunked in second grade. (DON'T KILL ME!! .:Dodges random \line items being thrown:. I know! I know! But I wanted Sasuke to be older than them. So... BLAH!!!) Sakura tried to stifle her laugh by placing her hands over her mouth, but she couldn't help it. She almost fell, if it hadn't been for Naruto who stood still while she held onto his shoulder to regain her composure.

"Really? He flunked second grade? How?" Sakura was still trying to stop her laugh, but it turned into giggles which had finally and slowly stopped when she noticed Naruto was already walking towards the school entrance. Sakura followed close behind, waiting for Naruto's response. Naruto held open the door for her, and smirked.

"Cause he didn't care for school back then. He always hung out with his older brother. But they don't hang out much anymore. The occasional hey, and so on, Etc." Naruto let the door close after Sakura walked in. They walked through the halls until they saw Sasuke.

"Hey! Sasuke, what class do you have?" Naruto jogged to catch up with Sasuke, Sakura following closely behind. When Naruto stopped abruptly, Sakura bumped into him, and fell backwards. She landed on her back, and rubbed her behind.

"Oww... Naruto!" Sakura glared at Naruto's back. He turned around, and held out a hand for her to take. She grabbed a hold of his hand, but instead of pulling herself up she pulled on his hand hard, and grinned as he fell forward into the trashcan. In he went, and the trashcan flipped. SCORE! Sasuke watched in awe at what the girl did. What was her name, Sally? Sakura? Sakura stood up, and brushed herself off, and smirked at hearing Naruto yell form the trashcan.

"Hey! Not fair! Help! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto squirmed in the trashcan, but only made it worse. Sakura smiled lightly before trotting over towards Naruto and pulling him out by the back of his blazer. When he was out, his hair was completely ruffled, and he looked like he was drunk.

"Sakura-Chan! What a strong arm you've got!" Naruto rubbed his head, and walked over to Sasuke to check his schedule. Sasuke was looking at Naruto's. Sakura smiled once again. She quickly pulled out her schedule and walked over to the boys.

"I use to arm-wrestle my dad when I was younger and still do sometimes. He always wins though." She looked at Naruto's and Sasuke's schedules, and immediately she jumped for joy. (Not literally, that'd look a little odd to all the other students, who just arrive in the hallway)

"Wow! We have the same schedule Sasuke-Kun! You mind if I call you that?" Sakura beamed and looked at Sasuke. He closed his eyes, and shrugged.

"Hn." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe if they stayed friends long enough, Sakura'd buy him a new dictionary, with words in it. Though she immediately forgot about it when she noticed Naruto's schedule was the same as hers as well. She quickly had forgotten that Sasuke was standing right next to her and had the same schedule as her.

"Looks like we're going to have some fun this year! Ne Sakura-Chan?" Naruto seemed happy about the schedule as well. He pumped a fist up into the air with Sakura, and they both yelled, "Yeah!" Sasuke however, wasn't so exhilarated about the idea of having another fan girl and Naruto in the same classes as him. Which, by the way, 'Where are the fan girls? Please tell me they transferred!' he thought as he cautiously looked around before walking, and hiding behind Sakura. Sakura looked over her shoulder, and noticed how much taller Sasuke was then her as well. Sasuke was about an inch or two taller than Naruto. She felt even shorter now.

"Um...Sasuke-Kun, what's wrong? You look worried." Sasuke looked at her, before glaring at the school doors. Naruto let out a long laugh, before standing straight again, and smirking.

"He's watching for those Rabid-Sasuke-Fan-girls. They're scary." Naruto and Sasuke nodded simultaneously. Sakura raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Do I even wanna know? I'm just sure-" Sakura was interrupted, when a girl yelled from the school entrance. Though Sakura had her back to the school doors and wasn't really listening, she could hear the deafening scream.

"SASUKE-KUUNN!!!" Sakura turned, and watched in horror as a girl with long blonde hair came running at her Naruto, and Sasuke at full speed. She was the girl in the car! Sakura glared intensely at the girl. Sasuke hadn't noted until now that she was standing in front of him, and didn't hide him very well considering he was a good four inches taller than her, possibly more, that the girl called 'Sakura', had pink hair.

'What an un-usual color...' Sasuke turned his attention to the flaring blonde charging they're way at the moment. The first thing he noticed was that Sakura wasn't moving out of the way of Naruto and him. Either she moved, or she would get trampled. Sasuke dully noted that that was the head of the USFC; The-Uchiha-Sasuke-Fan-Club. Sasuke shuddered at the thought. Naruto was standing beside Sakura, and before Sasuke knew it, he too was standing beside her. With his hands in his pockets, he watched the girl slow her run, into a jog, and thankfully into a slow trot.

The girl stopped right in front of Sakura, and looked as if she was examining her, from head to toe. Sakura at first flinched at the thought, but quickly recovered when she started examining the girl in return: Blonde hair, blue eyes, fast runner! Sakura almost jumped back in surprise had not the wall been there. The blonde stood there continually glaring at Sakura, for, obviously, being near HER Sasuke-Kun. The girl placed her hands on her hips, and tapped her foot on the ground, as if awaiting an explanation from Sakura for being with Sasuke. Standing beside him no less! Sakura gasped, the girl standing threateningly in front of her like a bull was-

A/N: MWUHAHAHA! Cliffhanger. I'm sorry this chapter was so long, it took me days to finish...And I am exhausted. You'll have to figure out who the head of the Sasuke-Uchiha fan club is. Though, it's pretty obvious, of course...Unless you haven't really watched Naruto. Gotta jet. Peace out!

P.S. Sorry it sucked, and if wouldn't mind, if there's alot of spelling and grammar errors, please tell me, so I'll correct them. It was 10:34 at night! And I was on a sugar high! From Frosted Flakes non-the-less. Anyways, Hope ya' enjoyed it! Peace out!


	2. ReAcquainted With An Old Friend

Cherry Blossoms

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I'm just really busy with tests and all the school stuff. And I'm trying to coax my friend out of her sugar high at the moment. Well, anyways, thanks to those few people(Not going to say aloud unless wanted to) for helping me with my grammar, and spelling, and punctuation; Which I clearly need(ed) help with. Anyways, I'm out. Enjoy!

Cherry Blossoms: Re-Acquainted With An Old Friend

"Ino-Pig!?" The words burst out of Sakura's mouth like cannon balls. The girl pivoted her head towards her and before Sakura could react, the girl tackled her into a bear hug. Sakura didn't hesitate to return the girl's hug. Naruto noticed after a few seconds that this was one of those hugs that passed between life-long friends. Sasuke stood there beside Naruto, dumb-founded at the sight before him. He hadn't known Sakura knew Ino! Naruto stared at Ino and Sakura long and hard, before something clicked in his brain.

He snapped his fingers, and smiled brightly at the two girls. Now Naruto understood where he had seen Sakura before. He realized when he met Sakura on the road that she looked familiar, but he couldn't think clearly where he'd seen her before. Now that he remembered, he regretted ever trying to put the pieces together in his head. The past few years were crucial.

Sakura and Ino had been friends, but the on their 6th grade year when school started again, Ino started a fanclub that no one knew about. And when Sakura asked if she could join, Ino declared no so loudly the teachers heard her through their walls. Sakura had cried that afternoon in school. Naruto noticed her leaving the room with a teacher. One look at Ino on that very day of sixth grade had been enough to tell by the emotion pouring out of her face that she regretted saying such cruel words to Sakura after yelling no. During the rest of the year, both had avoided each other.

Then the following year, Ino's fanclub progressed. And by that time everyone knew what it was about. It was about an obsession with Sasuke. At that point in time, Sakura didn't even know Sasuke went to the school. She too, had her own problems. On Sakura and Ino's first 'Meeting' in the classroom Ino had flaunted all her stuff (What she had) and mouthed off to Sakura. By then Sakura had learned to ignore Ino, though sometimes she couldn't take it. Sakura would sit up so quickly that her chair would fall backwards. Slamming her hands on her desk, Sakura would be about to throw a nasty comment back to Ino. Fate had it, the teacher walked right in before she could shout anything back to her ex-life-long-best-friend. Naruto had been lucky that day to be sitting on the opposite end of the classroom. Though he still hung on every word they said.

Even later on in the year, towards the end of seventh grade, Sakura had been heading towards her locker when Ino cut her off with two of her friends. Sakura had only wanted to get to her locker, and avoid Ino. But as Ino pushed Sakura, she began to push back. When Ino knocked Sakura's books out of her hands, Sakura shoved against Ino's shoulders. Ino hopped on her right foot, but evidently fell backwards into a locker. And that's when the brawl began. It may have only been between two girls, but it was violent enough. Ino and Sakura began shoving and pushing at each other as hard as they could. After a few teachers noticed the fight in the hall, two teachers per kid, began escorting them away from the other. But that didn't stop the girls from continually trying to reach the other and yelling obscenities at each other from across the long hallway. Kids stood around even just to witness the words being exchanged between the two girls. Finally after they were both escorted to different areas where the teachers could scold the children and then take them to the office, the rest of the teachers ushered the other children back into the classes that had been forgotten not even twenty minutes ago. After phoning the parents, the girls had gotten suspended for a brief amount of time and eventually came back to school.

They avoided each other most of the time, while every now and then a small word fight would evolve. But they'd quickly break it up by walking away. Then the nest year came. And Naruto could've sworn he would eventually get caught in between one of the two girls' fights, for he had every single one of Sakura's classes at the time. Though he hadn't really noticed that either. But as fate had it again, the moment they saw each other they encircled themselves in a bear hug. Naruto had been accidentally caught in between one before, and it was painful as heck.

Brought back to reality, Naruto lifted his wrist and peered at the watch. Five more minutes?! Time went by so fast! But reminiscing on old memories sure did take the time away. Every now and then, Naruto noticed Ino would glance at Sasuke for a second, but return to the conversation she was having with Sakura. She did once again after about a minute, though Sakura hadn't noticed yet. Truth-Be-Told, Naruto was surprised Ino hadn't glomped Sasuke like she had begun to do earlier before instead attacking Sakura. Though it didn't bother him at all, it confused him entirely. And he bet, without a doubt, Sasuke was pleased with the slight distraction.

Naruto looked over towards Sasuke, and he didn't look pleased at all. How he entertained himself while he zoned out, and Sakura was in a long conversation with Ino, he'd never figure out. But he did know that he, Sakura, and Sasuke had to quickly get class.

"Hey, Sasuke, let's go-" He looked at Sasuke as he was talking, but abruptly stopped in mid-sentence, when he realized that he wasn't where he was just standing not a moment ago. Instead he was walking into class with his backpack slung over his left shoulder instead of his right. 'I guess his right shoulder got sore from holding his backpack so long.' Naruto grinned at the thought of Sasuke getting tired of such a short wait. He looked towards Sakura and Ino and sagged. She was still engaged into a long conversation with the blonde. Naruto grabbed Sakura by the arm while pivoting, and dragging her towards the classroom.

"Wait! Naruto! HEY!!! I wasn't done!!" Sakura struggled with all her might, but she couldn't seem to reach her friend. As wimpy as Naruto seemed, he was stronger than he looked. Ino smiled warily before waving quickly.

"Sorry Billboard-Brow. I gotta go to class too! I'll talk to you later!! Bye!" And with that being said, Ino began running down the halls, and into her classroom. Sakura quickly pouted, and just let herself be dragged by Naruto into the classroom. Naruto let go of her arm once they reached the middle of the room to sit down by Sasuke. Sakura quickly looked around, and seeing no seats she could sit in, she sat in between Naruto and Sasuke. As uncomfortable as it seemed, it was nice all the same. To be seated between two people you knew, and just happened to trust, was nice. Even though she just met the two boys about half and hour ago, she'd already formed a special unique bond with both of them.

With Naruto, it was a brotherly-sisterly bond. One that they formed the moment they met. She usually didn't let people call her by 'Sakura-Chan' but when Naruto did, she didn't mind at all. And with Sasuke, well... she didn't know about him yet. He seemed very distant, and cold. But he hadn't said anything rude to her; not yet at least.

Soon afterwards, the bell rang, and no sign of they're teacher. They waited, and waited, until ten minutes finally passed by. By the time the door opened, three boys were asleep, and three girls in the corner were engrossed with they're conversation about nail polish. Sakura studied her new teacher. He had silver hair, spiked and almost tilted to one side. He had a black mask covering his face, so she couldn't see much of it, not even his nose. A headband covered his left eye. The only thing visible really was his right eye. His outfit consisted of a pair of sweats, a dark shirt, and a vest. He was reading a book at the moment. Sakura had to lean over the desk to make out the writing on the book and she even had to squint to make out the letters right. When she had, she regretted it. She would have jumped out of her chair in fear of her new, perverted teacher had she not been in class. 'HE'S READING ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!! GROSS!!!' Sakura thought while glaring at her new teacher. She doubted she'd be learning anything about this class THIS year.

She looked to Naruto, and saw he had a unique look on his face at the moment. By the way his eye slightly twitched, he was disturbed. But the way his grin was slowly coming about, she could tell he had an evil plan forming in his over-working puny brain. But when she looked at Sasuke, she could tell easily of his emotion; Disgust.

"Hello class. My name is Kakashi. You shall NOT call me Kakashi-Sensei, or Kaka, or Sensei. Just Kakashi. I hate the formalities. Now, as I call out your name, just give me a sign so I know that your here." As he began listing off a numerous amount of names, Sakura took the time to observe her surroundings better.

"Naruto," Kakashi called out half-heartedly.

"HERE!!" Naruto stood on his chair, and smiled so widely, Sakura could have sworn his skin stretched a little.

"Sasuke" Silence at first filled the room, until Sasuke cleared his throat quietly, and repeated his quiet response.

"Hn"

"Okay...Sakura?" Sakura was still zoning out, until a jolt to her rib-cage brought her back to reality. She rubbed her ribs, while glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto! That hurt!" She hit him over the head with her book. It just so happened to be 700 pages thick. Naruto yelped, which earned a few glances from the students. He quickly regained his composure, still rubbing his head when he whispered.

"Kakashi called your name! For the role-call!" Sakura quickly sucked in a breath, before gathering all the breath in her throat.

"HERE!" Sakura finally sat down after Kakashi gave her nod. She sucked in a small breath and let it out slowly to regain her normal breathing routine. Naruto grinned goofily at her behind her back. She craned her neck around. Lips pressed into a firm line, she glared Naruto down.

Minutes passed, and more minutes passed in the classroom. Students sat quietly as they're teacher explained something to them. Sakura didn't listen, she was too out of it to realize he was talking about anything at all. Naruto was too busy scribbling down God-Knows-What on his piece of paper which Sakura thought was supposed to be for notes.

Sasuke just sat there, as if glaring at the teacher. But he listened. He was one of the last people Sakura expected to listen to the teacher's lessons. And yet so far today not one teacher had yelled at Naruto, Sasuke, and her about they're uniforms, which they in the teachers and school's eyes, destroyed.

Just then at the same exact moment that Kakashi was going to explain more about they're lesson, they were thankfully saved by the bell. Which reminded Sakura of another problem; her alarm clock. How was she supposed to fix it before her mother got hold of it? Sakura's mother warned her the last time, that if she broke another alarm clock that her father and she had bought, that Sakura would have to pay for the next one she gets. For without an alarm clock, she'd sleep the whole day and into the next. And since her parents wouldn't wake her up in the morning, even if they were awake, she didn't have a choice but to buy a new one. But the only problem with her mother's theory was that she had no money, and her parents wouldn't be able to give her allowance early, for they were broke at the moment as well.

Sakura sighed heavily while picking up the heavy books and following Naruto and Sasuke out the door. The hall was crowded with tons of people. Sakura didn't even know where to begin to look for her poor locker! As she maneuvered around people Sasuke and Naruto followed her. Once finally reaching her locker, Sakura noticed that Sasuke and Naruto's stopped right next to her. Naruto's locker was on her left, and Sasuke's locker was on her right. 'Hmm...What a coincidence.' They began opening their lockers as well. Then the halls became quiet again.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder, and noticed that the halls were almost empty. Minus her, Sasuke, Naruto and a few others were the only ones left behind by the huge mob of students. When she looked back at her locker she noticed Sasuke and Naruto were standing beside her no more. She looked down the hall and noticed they were standing by a trashcan, watching her; Naruto with the goofy grin plastered across his face, and Sasuke with the scowl he always wore. Then she duly noticed that they were waiting for her. She quietly apologized while stuffing the stuff she didn't need into her locker and pulling out all that was necessary for her next class. She slammed her locker closed, and spun the locker comb dial until she heard a click. With her locker locked and closed, she was safe to follow her two new friends to they're next class. 'This year, is going to be very interesting..'

A/N: I'm SOOO SORRY that this chapter is so freaking short. But my shoulder is hurting me so badly from typing, and I'm really tired. And I have to go. I promise I'll update as soon as possibly. Please, No flames, this is my first fanfic, And I'd like to see how I'm doing. -. Anyways Peace out everyone!

Everybody's-Fooled


	3. The Fear of Snakes is Great

Cherry Blossoms

A/N: Okay. Now I'm really sorry. I've not been updating as much as I wanted to. Yes, Yes. Go ahead, blame me. But...I have a reason. -Whispers- It's because... -Readers lean in to hear- I HAVE A COLD!!! -Readers growl, and pick up sharp objects- Umm...Sorry? -Dodges objects- DON'T KILL ME!!! YOU'LL NEVER READ ANYMORE AGAIN!!!! -Objects are continually thrown- OKAY OKAY!! SORRY!! But. I'm going to keep going on this story. It seems very successful. -Nods- Anyways. I've talked enough. I'll get going on the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. No no, I do not. The original creator does. :D I WISH i owned Naruto..But I don't, Sadly. :(

Cherry Blossoms: The Fear of Snakes is Great

Sakura hadn't begun to realize until now, that Naruto and Sasuke led her into the science room. She almost spazzed until she remembered all of her classes were with both of the boys. Sakura sighed softly, and tried to calm herself down with a chuckle or two. The tables consisted of two chairs each.

So obviously, Sakura Naruto, and Sasuke wouldn't be sitting together in this class. She sighed inwardly, and sat at an open table. Naruto decided to sit next to her, for Sasuke sat by himself at another opened table. Sakura placed her books on the desk in front of her, and placed her elbows on the table. While placing her head in her palms, Sakura duelly noted that the science room wasn't really anything special. Just full of animals. Some were small, some were medium. Only one or two were big, and they weren't even big enough to really cause a threat.

Naruto glared at every single animal his eyes crossed. Last year, he heard from some older kids, that their Science teacher was a real nut-job. Though he didn't believe it at the time, he did now.

Normal Science rooms had the kind of things that were actually USED for Science. In this classroom it was just full of animals, and barely anything else. Except for a few exceptions used for experimenting, like test tubes and all of the other kinds in a cupboard or something. He leaned in closer to Sakura, and narrowed his eyes before looking at her while speaking.

"Hey. Sakura, did you notice that this room is filled with animals? Isn't Science used for experimenting on chemicals and that stuff?" Sakura too was looking around, obviously observing her Science teachers room. Every now and then she'd narrow her eyes in a cat like way, but then she'd loosen up slightly and continue observing.

She finally looked back at Naruto, her emerald eyes seemed to pierce his own. Even though he really couldn't tell what was behind those yes. She seemed disturbed. Though she didn't let anything on.

"Not all Science rooms. Some are used for experimenting on animals. But I didn't think the school would allow that in this school. Coinsisting of the wierdos in this school who'd actually like to do this on a regular basis at home. So I don't think they'd actually allow teaching of this sort. But hey.." She shrugged to herself. Though her eyes seemed to shift to the front door. Naruto looked towards Sasuke, and he didn't seem at all disturbed by all the surrounding animals. Though he noticed that Sasuke was slightly tensed up.

He too, pivoted his head towards the door when it seemed to creak open in a slow motion. All the other kids quickly quieted down, and sat down in any seat they could get ahold of. Sasuke watched quietly as the door opened, reavealing a teacher, who was sickeningly pale. He, himself was an unusual pale, but his teacher was disgustingly white.

Naruto Sakura, and Sasuke's eyes trailed after the teacher with every step he took. Naruto narrowed his eyes, he already didn't like the teacher and he knew nothing about him really. Finally he stood infront of the class. And without him standing at an angle, the students could get a full look at they're teacher. He had long, brownish-Black hair, at least down to his waist. He had high cheek-bones, which didn't look very good with his pale complexion. He wore a white shirt, and black pants, which the shirt was tucked into.

To Sakura, most guys who dressed like that looked gay, but it just made him look scarier than he already seemed. The teacher, with as tall as he was, was extrememly lanky. The style he wore his clothes in, added to the look. He opened his eyes to reveal a wierd eye color; a purplish black. One color that Sakura hadn't noticed many people had. It certainly wasn't natural, but it also wasn't natural for a kid to have black eyes either, so she shouldn't really complain, or for a kid to have pink hair. But her hair didn't bug her at the least.

The teacher walked over to his desk, and sat down in his chair while picking up a peice of paper. Finally, after a deafening silence, he cracked a smile, and finally spoke.

"Alright. Hello class. My name is Prof. Orochimaru, and I'm going to be your Science teacher for this school year." 'No duh, sherlock.' Sasuke thought while rolling his eyes. He looked towards Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was glaring at the teacher, hopefully for the same reason he was. Sakura seemed to be avoiding looking at him, by looking everywhere around the room. He raised an eyebrow before quickly drawing his attention back to his teacher.

"Now. You DO have seating arrangements." Most of the students groaned and moaned at this. Sakura didn't care. There wasn't a girl or guy in the class she couldn't be paired up with that she'd end up hating. "Now now, don't be such babies. How old are you all?" Everyone seemed to glare somewhat at the teacher for the comment he made about their age. "I will announce them now. Throughout the year, If needed I'll be switching people. Now, everyone please stand up, and go to the back of the room." Everyone seemed to hurredly pick up theyre things and run to the back of the room.

This suprised Sakura, but she too quickly picked up her things and walked to the back of the classroom.

Everyone stood huddled next to each other in the cramped space except for Sasuke and Naruto, who stood separate from people. Sakura decided to join them, and stand on Naruto's side.

"At this table, is Shikamaru and Temari." A boy with pineapple shaped hair, sighed and slowly walked over to his table. She could have sworn she picked up something that he said was; 'This is so troublesome'.

She quickly dismissed that thought when she saw the girl Temari walk towards the same table. She had blonde hair that was separated into four sections. Each section was occupied by a ponytail to separate it from the other section. It may have looked horrible on any other girl, but on her it looked nice.

Sakura smiled, before listening for the next table.

"Now. Naruto and Hinata! You sit at this table." Naruto looked sadly at Sakura and his eyes seemed to hold regret, as if saying 'I'm sorry'. Sakura ushered him forward with her free hand with a smile. He smiled back breifly, before sitting down, and awaiting his seating partner.

The girl called; Hinata, wore her hair in a sort of bob. Her bangs were about an inch maybe an inch and a half longer than the rest of her blue hair. She had creamy white colored eyes. Sakura found it odd to have that color as well, but on that girl, it seemed to make her even more unique. This school seemed to have an abundance of odd eye colored people.

It didn't bug her, she just found it odd is all. She seemed to have a slight blush on her cheeks as she made her way to Naruto's table. She sat down next to him.

Sakura knew right away that Hinata had to be one of those shy types, for she was fidgetting slightly while drumming her forefingers together. Sakura would have laughed at the situation, but her attention was occupiedt, awaiting to see the next pair of kids.

"Neji and Tenten, sit here!" He pointed to the table infront of his desk. A boy with long chocolate brown hair, tied at the end stepped out of the crowd and walked over to his desk. He seemed to stride. He already looked like one of those kids who didn't give a damn wether you were nice, strong, or not; he'd think he' s better than you. Though Sakura didn't know that yet, and she wouldn't know until she actually talked to him in person.

He too had a creamy-white color to his eyes. 'I wonder if they're siblings' She duelly noticed Tenten walk over to the same table. She knew Tenten already from last year. She and Sakura became friends from an incident that happened in the lunch room. Sakura had accidently slipped on her way to the table she sat at constantly, and fate had it her tray fell on Tenten.

Sakura had apoligized constantly, saying she didn't mean it and ran to get dozens of napkins. Tenten had dismissed it with a smile and sat with Sakura. Ever since, they were pretty close.

Tenten had long hair, but it was always up into two buns on each side at the top of her head. Her eyes were a pretty dark brown color, which seemed to suit her attitude. She and Neji seemed to know each other slightly, for when she was seated next to him, they both nodded in ackowledgement at each otehr, before facing the front.

Either that, or they just said they're hellos. Sakura zoned out after that. She may of watched as Prof. Orochimaru named off kids to take their seats, but she didn't hear anything. Soon after the only three standing were she, Sasuke, and a boy with red hair. He had big bags under his eyes. Almost as if he was wearing eyeliner. Sakura would have laughed at the thought, if it yet again, hadn't been for the kids in the classroom.

The teacher looked from her, to Sasuke to the red-head. He sighed, and rubbed his temples, before cracking another smile, and gesturing to the last table.

"Obviously, Gaara Sakura and Sasuke, You three will just have to share a table. I'll grab an extra chair." He walked out of the room while Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara headed towards the table. Sasuke sat in one, and as Sakura neared the chair, she stood instead.

Gaara looked at her breifly, before slightly nodding and sitting down in the chair. The Prof. came in shortly, holding a chair up in the air with his right arm. He placed it down on the end of the table beside Gaara's chair, and walked towards the front of the class. Sakura sat down quietly while placing her bag under the table. She peered up at her teacher, while he dug in a cage, which seemed to be either under the table, or behind the table by his chair.

"Alright. Children. This class is indeed Science. And before we start anything in this subject, we're going to be talking about-" Sakura's eyes grew as big as saucers once she saw what her teacher had pulled out of the hidden cage.

She stiffened in her place, while clenching the edge of the table. She didn't know if anyone was staring at her oddly, and she didn't care. Her emerald green orbs turned into a darker green. The only thing she really regretted about herself; Her fear of snakes.

"Snakes." Sure enough, what he held in his hands, was a big, yellow boa constricter. The class began ooing and aahing. Sasuke didn't care. He just glared at the snake, which was what he did at pretty much everything in Sakura's opinion. Gaara didn't seem care at all either. He seemed like he was spacing out. And Naruto. Well. He was smiling so widely, she could have sworn she saw a piece of his skin stretch. 'My god...'

"And children, if you want to pet it, go ahead. It is not poisonous, and it does not bite. Boa Constrictors do not bite." Sakura didn't care what kind of snake it was. Even if it wasn't poisonous, she hated snakes and couldn't stand being near them. She watched as some kids picked up the huge snake, or more likely attempted to pick it up.

She could hear most kids whispering coments while the teacher continued on about snakes; 'It's so heavy!' And 'Hey, does this snake seem fat to you?' and then 'Maybe it's pregnant!' She would have laughed right then and there, had it not been this kind of situation. Had it not been about snakes. Had the subject not been based on her worst fear.

Then she watched as the kids passed it onto the next table. 'One more table closer to mine!' She inwardly spazzed. She couldn't imagine herself touching the slimy, scaly thing. Or even really looking at it. It was passed on to the next table again. And she began fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Obviously, Sasuke and Gaara took notice, for they began staring at her.

"Sakura, are you afraid of snakes?" Gaara asked out of nowhere. It was more of a mixture of stating the fact rather than asking the question. Sakura didn't hear it, for she noticed the snake was being passed to her table.

Sasuke took noticed of her stiffness. She had stiffened before, but she stiffened even more when the snake reached they're table. she was clenching the edge of the table so hard, her knuckles and skin around her hands were turning a pale white.

He picked the snake up, with ease. The students stared in awe at Sasuke, but quickly turned their attention to the teacher. Sasuke passed the snake onto Gaara, who didn't even touch it. He just looked at it, and dismissed it by looking at the teacher.

When it came Sakura's turn to hold it, she just stared at it at first. Then, hesitantly, she reached out, and tried picking it up with one hand. Unsucessfully, she used both hands to pick it up. It seemed to peer at her through electrical yellow eyes. Sakura grimaced at the sight of the reptilian. While in the process of standing up she quickly let the snake's belly rest apon her palms while walking up towards the teacher.

Prof. Orochimaru held out both of his hands, and she placed the snake back into his hands. Pivoting on her heel, she began walking back to her seat, when her teacher called to her.

"Sakura, could you come back and help me with a demonstration?" Sakura inwardly pleeded that Sasuke or Naruto would deny for her, but neither of them stood up, or made any motion to do so for her. So she nodded her head and walked straight up infront of him. He gestured her to face the class.

She did so, and immediatly her shoulder felt like it weighed at least a good one hundred pounds. While standing on shaky legs she looked over her shouler slightly, just enough to watch as the reptilian slithered along her shoulders. Sakura tried standing up straight.

She would have been, if only it hadn't been for the added say, fifty sixty pounds. She awaited silently for the snake to either bite her, or the teacher to take it off. But neither happened. So she waited patiently while the teacher began speaking to the class. She looked to be holding up fine, but inwardly she was screaming as loud as her lungs could possibly allow her. Screaming and screeching in horror at the thought of it.

"Class, as you can see. Boa Constricters do not normally bite, unless food is being held up infront of them, or for defense. But ALSO remember, this snake is properly trained. So don't go around the waters and pick up random snakes. THEY will most likely bite you.Any questions?" When no hands were raised, he turned back to Sakura with a smile. "Thank you Sakura for helping me demonstrate." Sakura nodded meekly while Orochimaru lifted the snake from her shoulders, and set it into a large cage.

Immediatly she felt as light as a feather. Sakura took the time to hurredly walk to her seat, and sit down as quickly as possible. He began talking about snakes again.

And the whole time he did that, All Sakura did was watch the snake out of the corner of her eye. She could have sworn every few minutes or so it'd turn it's head, and stare at her; While flicking it's tongue out of it's mouth.

Sakura thought she'd end up having a heart attack from watching it continuously, until the sound of the bell finally saved her. Grabbing her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder she bolted out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Not realizing she left Naruto and Sasuke behind, she sped to her locker, swung it open and thrust her things into it.

After closing her locker and spinning the dial, she turned on her heel and began walking to her next class. Though she hadn't expected Naruto and Sasuke to catch up so fast. She jumped back in suprise straight into her locker. 'Owww...'

"Hey. Sakura-Chan, is something wrong?" Naruto was the first one to start asking her questions. All kinds of questions he was bound to ask were beginning to pop up into her head. Like; 'ARE YOU AFRAID OF SNAKES?!?!?' Or 'Why'd you run out so fast? All I saw was a pink blur! Haha...' Etc. And then she'd hear his goofy laugh.

Though no more questions came. She looked from Naruto to the science room. Sighing heavily, she opened her locker again, and placed another book she had forgotten to place into her locker, in her locker. ( xD )

"To be truthful; I'm really afraid of snakes. I never have liked them. I just can't stand them. I don't really have a reason, I just don't like them, At ALL." Sasuke's facial features didn't alter, and Naruto looked at her oddly. "What?" They still didn't move, not an inch, not a muscle. Kinda freaky when you think about it. Finally Sasuke broke out a smirk. When Naruto smiled.

"That's all?" Sasuke closed his eyes, and soon after focused them back on Sakura. That was it? That's what she was afraid of? Snakes? He'd thought she was going to be sick or something. "That's what you spazzed at? God, I thought you were sick-" He couldn't finish his sentence. Sakura interrupted it. And she seemed a little peeved when he said that she spazzed.

"I didn't SPAZZ. I just got a little freaked. Consisting of the fact I held a freaking snake on my shoulders! Someone who has a phobia of snakes would have gone into the fetal position right in the middle of the classroom if they had gotten in the middle of that predicament!" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring slightly at both Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto seemed to be grinning, while Sasuke continued to smirk. God how Sakura hated that smirk... It annoyed her to no end. And Naruto wasn't really helping either. 'Oh well...I guess I'll have to put up with it. After all...It's only a year with them'.

Outwardly she sighed in relief, but inside, she was sad. Sad that, In a year, Naruto, Sasuke and her would probably never be this close ever, again.

A/N: Ugh...I know, that sucked, just like the other two. And I'm sorry. I've Writer's Block. And..I just plain suck. And no, I haven't quite gotten over my cold, so it'll still suck even more. I'm terribly sorry. Anyways. Please Review!! It helps!

Everybody's-Fooled


	4. AN

Author's Note: Well, I'm sure you guys were awaiting this!! :) But unfortunately, once you continue reading, you won't like me so much anymore. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and though I wish I did, I will also NEVER own it in the future. -Sad-

AN: Well, now that your reading this, I suppose I should start on the news! Which news would you like to hear first? Good, or bad? Well, either way, I'll tell you the bad first.

Bad: First off, I have no upated my story "Cherry Blossoms" For quite some time, and I'm afraid I won't update for a bit still, Homework and such. You should know. But, keep reading!

Good: The good news is; I will update as soon as possible! Because I'm also getting better at multi-tasking! -Cheers, and applause- Yes, and I will try to make up for the long delay of more chapters with the update so be patient with me, please? :) Look for further notes from me just incase I happen to change my mind about any of the information I have just given you. Ta-ta!

Everybody's-Fooled


End file.
